Field of the invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V 10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
Meanwhile, in recent years, research into communication between devices or the device and a server without human interaction, that is, without human intervention, that is, machine type communication (MTC) has been actively conducted. The MTC represents a concept in which not a terminal used by human but a machine performs communication by using the existing wireless communication network.
Since a characteristic of the MTC is different from that of a general terminal, a service optimized for the MTC may be different from a service optimized for human to human communication. The MTC communication may be characterized as different market scenarios, data communication, small cost and little effort, potentially very many MTC device, a wide service area, and low traffic per MTC device as compared with a current mobile network communication service.
In recent years, expanding cell coverage has been considered for the MTC device and various techniques for expanding the cell coverage has been discussed. However, in the case where the coverage of the cell is expanded, when the base station transmits system information as transmitting the system information to legacy UE, the MTC device located in a cell coverage expanded area has a difficulty in receiving the system information.